Estate
Transcript Oh (Episode opens around the table) EB: So it was a vote of 2 - 0. Just remember that the person who was voted for is immediately out. Poopla: So? Get on with it! Steve: Poopla, you have been evicted. Poopla: You’ve gotta be shitting me! EB: HEY HEY HEY! KEEP IT FAMILY FRIENDLY! (Poopla storms out onto the stage) Steve: So today, we’ve devised an interesting challenge. EB: Yes, yes, quite interesting indeed. Steve: For today’s challenge, a scavenger hunt has been set up within the mansion. Amaya: So we finally get to explore this place? Steve: Yes. The Sixth Doctor: About damn time. EB: I’m serious about this family friendly stuff guys. Steve: In around ten minutes, you will all be given your first clue. The first person to make it to the “prize room” will win the role of nominator tonight. The second person will win something as well, but we’ll get to that later. EB: Steve, you talk to much. Go grief a village or something. Steve: Racist. (Ten minutes later) Squilliam: So the clue? (EB hands everybody boxes) Hoopla: A box? Seriously? EB: Open it. (Everyone opens their boxes and there’s puzzle pieces inside) Steve: Go! Solve the puzzles! (Everyone starts solving the puzzles) Squidina: All done! (The puzzle is a toilet) Squidina: I better gotta go to the bathroom! (Squidina rushes to the bathroom before anybody can see her, and finds a box with the second clue) Squidina: “Go to the place where nobody can hear you scream.” (Meanwhile) Bob Ross: This puzzle isn’t too hard. Just a lot of pieces. Granite: Wait where’s Squidina? Amaya: Quick look at her puzzle to see where to go! (Everyone goes to where Squidina’s puzzle was, but it has been destroyed) Spot: Ruff! Plankton: Yeah, I know. It does suck. (Plankton finishes his puzzle) Plankton: Spot, come with me! (Spot follows Plankton, and Bob Ross follows too) Bob Ross: So are we in like an alliance now? Plankton: I guess. So we’re going to the bathroom. (Squidina makes it to a space themed laser tag room) Squidina: Why does this room even exist? (Squidina sees another clue on the other side of the room and runs to get it) Squidina: “Go back to the place where it all began.” This is the easiest scavenger hunt ever. All I gotta do is get back to the table room. (Squidina starts running back, but a laser grid appears around her) Squidina: Ooooh boy. (Plankton, Spot, and Bob Ross are making their way to the laser tag room, and Amaya finishes her puzzle) Amaya: How slow are you guys?! Hoopla: Well I don’t care if I win. Hoopla! (Hoopla finishes his puzzle and sprints past Amaya to the bathroom) Amaya: Smart! Squilliam: I’m stuck. Granite: I’m not. (Granite and Amaya race towards the bathroom, leaving Squilliam and Larry) Squilliam: Soooo. How’s it going? Larry: Good I guess. I’m not very good at these. Squilliam: Oooookayyy. (Squidina is carefully making her way through the laser grid) Squidina: Now I’m through the grid and can go win! (Granite runs into the room) Granite: I knew cheating would help me win! Squidina: No! Don’t follow me! Granite: I won’t. (Granite sprints ahead of Squidina and makes it back to the room) EB: Granite! You actually win! Granite: Yeah, that’s right. Steve: Later today, you can nominate two people for eviction. (Squidina makes it back) EB: Squidina, you’re the second person to make it back. You get the advantage of being “invincible”. Granite can’t put you up for eviction tonight. Granite: Oh. Squidina: That makes me feel good. EB: Well we’ll call everyone back now. (Back at the table) Granite: So for my first nomination, I’m nominating The Sixth Doctor because he could be quite dangerous. The Sixth Doctor: How? Granite: And for my second nomination, I’m nominating Spot because he’s like Boxy the Box 2.0. Spot: Ruff Ruff! Plankton: Rude. EB: Alright, go vote somebody out losers. Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Purple133